Bonds of Desperation:
by AppleDumplings
Summary: The Things We Do For Our Siblings... Feli, Matthew, Lili, and Ludwig(how the hell...!) have been kidnapped. Their brothers will do anything to get them back. "(Are they at all connected?)" /They/ wonder it they'll ever see the sun again. "(Bonds are made)" Also, this is human AU. R&R PLEASE! STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. PROLOGUE: kidnapped

**I'm trying to decide between doing these two titles,**

**Bonds of Desperation**

**and **

**The things we do for our siblings.**

**I think I might make it Bonds of Desperation: (subtitle) The things we do for our siblings.**

**Also, I didn't wanna do this 'til I gottsed good reviews on my other thing... But I'm bored, home alone, in a neighborhood surrounded by criminals who were recently released on friday night with no friends who wanna hang out with borin' ol' me 'cause they're even more boring/ are hiding from stalkers and I ****_REFUSE to _****sleep. ESPECIALLY with no alarm system. So, yeah, and allz... Enjoy! This actaully has a story line, it's not just drabbles. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Feli, Matthew, Lili, and Ludwig(how the hell...?!) have been kidnapped. (Their brothers will do anything to get them back. Are they at all connected?)They wonder it they'll ever see the sun again. (Bonds are made) Also, this is human AU.**

* * *

_Prologue: Kidnapped._

Lili was sitting outside, in her garden. The back porch light was close enough to cast an eerie glowing the dark night. Lili should have been in bed, but she had woken up to a nightmare at eleven, only few minutes earlier, and didn't want to awaken her slumbering brother so, she had went to her comfort zone- her garden. She lay back and closed her eyes, breathing in the deep aroma of dirt and flowers. The peace, however, was shattered when a hand clamped down on her mouth, a cloth in the palm. The young girl felt a strange tingling and passed out within seconds- not at all long enough to see the eyes above her.

* * *

Mathew Jones-Williams was walking home late from his shift at the bar. He would've preferred to have left _before_ midnight, but that Arthur punk had gotten drunk again and began whining about how everybody left him, even his dear Merica. (Matthew didn't blame the kid- he would've left, too, if he had been named that!) As usual, Mat had to drop the drunk off at Matthew's cousin, Francis' house. He sighed, watching his breath evaporate, and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. It was an unusually chilly night for North Dakota*. The Canadian didn't notice the figure behind him until it was too late. A hand clamped down over his mouth and, no matter how much he struggled, Matthew was out cold within a minute.

* * *

Feli skipped home from a nice day at work; he was the owner of the local Italian restaurant so he had to stay later than the his workers to finish everything up**, getting him out at about one in the morning. The young Italian was currently lost in a very dangerous land to him- thought. _He_ was calculating how much money he had left for... Pasta and cookies. Believe it or not, the Italian liked to have a full wallet and didn't just go spending randomly- he just didn't have to worry about money to much because his grandfather left a large sum of money for his precious children when he passed away. Feli began humming the pasta song, his restaurants advertisement, and closed his eyes. In doing so, he failed to notice the person sneaking up behind him and clamping a hand down on his mouth. A stench came from the cloth in the person's hand and the Italian passed out.

* * *

Ludwig set a brisk pace home, the chilly air meaning nothing to him. The Ex-General had just turned a report into his boss and was heading home at two in the morning for an hour of rest before gym the next day. The young man needed some rest, but he simply couldn't. His boss was working him to the bone and he had to stay in shape to be able to carry his brother home from one of Gilbert's many drunken brawls. The German sighed and rubbed his temples, remembering the last fight. His brother was nearly sued for sexually harassing that Roderique chick(lol. I had to. I don't care if it's ). The Ludwig heard footsteps and whirled around just in enough time to see a figure clamp a hand over his mouth. Ludwig stopped, breathing, knowing that there probably was some form of toxin in the figure's hand. The German kicked out, getting the figure square in the stomach. The person backed up to recuperate, and Ludwig went to swing. Before he got a chance, however, he felt a sting in his back. He went down before he could see the second figure approach.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Good, bad, okay? R&R, please! Or I won't continue!**

*** North Dakota is near Canada. I'll explain why they live there later.**

**** I don't have a job. I don't own a restaurant. I don't care if the owner leaves earlier or not. In my story, the owner of the store left later because A) it's for the story and B) he had to stay behind to count all the day's makings and stuff. That is my logic.**


	2. CHAPTER I: Count Down Bonds

**YAY! People are reviewing/following/favoriting! Thank you, and because of that, I will continue without much ado!**

* * *

The sun danced high in the sky, laughing and playing. Couples passed, oblivious to what was going on.

Meanwhile, Alfred, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, and Francis were currently in a coffee shop. America was sitting with his head in his hands while Gilbert and Lovino were pacing the floor and cussing in German or Italian, respectively. They were all together because of Francis. The American had called earlier asking if he had seen his brother, Francis' cousin, not to long after Gilbert called for the same reason. Francis had then called Antonio, who relayed the information that his Lovi's brother was missing as well. Francis had then summoned them all to come to the shop.

"Excuse me, but if you aren't going to order something..." The waiter droned off, paling considerably and leaving as all the men turned and glared at her. Around that time, a certain Swiss broke down the door.

"ALL RIGHT, FROG-FACE! WERE IS SHE?!" He called, marching up to the Frenchman and pointing a gun.

"What are you-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! LILI, MY BABY SISTER!" Everybody exchanged a glance as Alfred stood up.

"Listen, Vash, I can assure you that Francis did not take your precious sister," Alfred stated lifelessly.

"And how do you know that?" Vash asked, somewhat calmed down. Alfred motioned to the other two who had stopped pacing and were just standing there, dejectedly.

"'Cause you aren't the only one who lost a sibling in one night..." Vash's eyes widened in understanding.

A single thought passed through all of their minds. '_Is this at all related?'_

* * *

It was dark. It was damp. Four figures were slumped against the hard, brick wall, unconscious. A single light hung in the very center of the ceiling, which was far to high up to do much good. The small amount of light it did cast, however, was flickering in and out.

The youngest, and sole female, was the first to wake. She was still in her night-dress and the dirt floor was itching her legs. Lili observed her surroundings as tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly crawled to the corner of the large room and cried.

"Big brother... Save me..." Her pitiful voice was enough to wake up another of the four- the second youngest. The Italian of the group groggily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings*. Then the events of last night came back to him. He immediately hopped up, panicked, but stumbled dizzily and fell back down on his rump. And then he heard sobbing from the corner. The Italian slowly crawled over to were it was coming from. He squinted, getting a good look of the girl. She was no older than thirteen, at the most, and was staring wide-eyed at him with tear stains running down her cheeks. tentatively, Feli reached a hand out to brush the tears away.

"Vee, little girl, it'll be alright..." He soothed as Lili backed up into the corner even more. Slowly, the second oldest came to.

"Eh, were am I," he asked in a quiet voice, more to himself, before responding with an 'oh', remembering the events of that night. He glanced over at the other two and smiled tentatively. _Well, at least I'm not alone._ "I'm Matthew Jones-Williams," Matthew stated quietly. Feli held a hand out to shake,

"Feliciano Vargas, but most just call me Feli." He smiled in an attempt to be cheerful. The girl didn't need to see a grown man cry right now.

"I'm Lili," the girl whispered from her spot. "Lili Zwingli."

"Nice to meet you, Feli and Lili," Matthew responded, reaching over to ruffle Lili's hair affectionately. "By the way, what are we going to do about our fourth party?" Matthew jabbed a thumb towards a larger body, the eldest of the group. *Feli smirked and slipped one of his shoes off, crawling over to the German. He held his foot under Ludwig's nose for a few seconds before the other sat up, coughing and spluttering.

"I've smelled enough toxins, danke, so please keep that away from me!"* Ludwig's' voice boomed, his thick accent clear.

"Vee, my name is Feli, what's yours?" The Italian asked, trying to keep a smile even in these circumstances.

"Ludwig... Ludwig Beilschmidst." the German replied, eyes scanning the room. He knew that having allies would benefet them in this situation.

"Eh, I'm Matthew," He paused a moment, before motioning to the trembling girl next to him, "And this is Lili."

The German sighed. There was silence for a while before Lili broke the silence.

"Do you think I'll ever get back to my big bruder?" Her voice was cracking and she started tearing up again. Both the Canadian and the Italian went to comfort her.

"Of course! I'm sure he's looking for you right now," Matthew assured, even though he knew nothing about this young girl or her brother. "My own brother will probably be beside yours, shouting about being the hero and rescuing us," he chuckled.

"And mine will be screaming up a storm," Feli giggled, hugging Lili.

"Ja... And then there will be mine, shouting about how his awesomeness will get everybody back," Ludwig contributed to the conversation when he saw the girl's pitiful eyes._That is, if he even notices I'm gone with all his drinking habits. _ Everything fll silent again, until Lili broke it... again.

"But what if they can't find us?" Matthew was the first to respond in his silent voice.

"Then... We'll just have to find them."

* * *

**I realize that it's short, and I apolagize. I also apolagize for any OOC-ness. The way I see it, for the top half, some brothers/cousins and friends' brothers are missing, and for the bottom half... They're kidnapped, but they're trying to keep in the light spirits because they don't want to worry Lili, the little girl. Okay, that's the way I see it. And R&R, please!**

***...*- That little section up there with * instead of() or "" around it? Yeah, I realize that's sorta OOC too, but, yeah.**

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_"Don't worry, Matt, the hero's coming to get you."_

_The brothers and friends begin their hunt. _

_"If anything has happened to her, so help me god..."_

_They each find a single clue in their homes to start it off._

_"Fuck this! I am going to break down the Goddamn door!"_

_The police have their hands tied with other cases._

_"Mien Gott, this can't be happening..."_

_And they get their list of culprits, none of them the most pleasant. _

_All the while, the other four struggle to stay strong and try to help themselves_

**_Review Repliews(cause I have no idea how to do it through PMing)_**

_BlueBacon: ^.^_

_Painting Politics and Poland: _Thank you! And here, I have continued...


	3. CHAPTER II:Hero Ransom Police & Suspects

**And here is the next chapter! Enjoy. Also, this chapter will be about the six who are searching for the quad. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_The brothers and friends of the missing quad have met._

_"Could this at all be related?"_

_And The quad have begun to form a Bond._

_"What if they can't find us?"_

_"Then We'll just have to find them._

* * *

Francis had a hand on both Gilbert's and Alfred's back comfortingly. Antonio was attempting to calm a cursing Lovino. Vash was lost in thought, trying to decide which gun to use on the bastard that dare take his precious sister. The group was still in the coffee shop, and none of the waiter's or waitresses dared go near them and tell them to leave.

"I will find that mother-fucker who dared touch my fratello and rip his goddamn balls off!" Everybody glanced up as the Italian made this conclusion, a new light in their eyes, and a few mothers glared.

"Oh, I'll be right there beside you, dude," Alfred replied, standing.

"Ja, and I will be giving him my own punishment,"

"You all will have to wait 'til I run out of ammo," Vash stated, standing. Antonio and Francis shared a glance, before checking their watches.

"We can't report it to the police yet, it hasn't been twenty-four hours," Francis stated.

"I don't fucking care about that! Twenty-four hours is long enough to hurt them!" Lovino shouted, stalking out of the shop. Antonio sighed and ran after him.

"I guess Lovi's right. See you at the police station." Gilbert and Francis quickly ran after the duo, and Vash jogged up to them. Alfred left at a slower pace. As he let the shop, he glanced up to the sky. Storm-clouds had formed and snow began falling. The American sighed and closed his eyes.

'_Don't worry, Matt. The hero's coming to get you.'_

"Alfred! Are you coming or not?" Francis called. Alfred quickly jogged to catch up.

"We were thinking of stopping by our houses before heading to the police station," Vash stated as soon as the sixth member joined the group. "To see if there are any clues there." Alfred nodded. They continued on their way, going to the Swiss's place first, due to it being closer. Nobody was really noticing were they were, so they were surprised when they arrived, each lost in thought.

"Wow, big house..." Alfred muttered, lacking his normal enthusiasm.

"About as big as your house, mon ami," Francis replied with a shrug.

"I feel as though you have been here before," Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"That's because he has," Vash replied, before ordering them to stay outside.

The Swiss man entered his house. Slowly, he walked to his sister's room and opened the door. The vanity sat in one corner, a braid sat on top of it in a baggy. Vash remembered when the girl had cut that braid off to look more like her big brother. The bed was in the opposite corner, its floral bed-spread messed up like she had woken up from a nightmare. He looked to the neat floor and saw a single teddy-bear laying on it. He picked it up and tossed it on the bed. When the bear hit the bed, however, it bounced and a small piece of paper was clear.

Vash walked over and apprehensively picked the paper up, paling when he read the words.

"If they hurt her, so help me God..."

Vash ran outside, not even noticing the others, and started sprinting towards his destination before Lovino caught ahold of his arm.

"Let go! I need to get to the police!" he shouted, ripping his arm away. In doing so, he lost the paper. Francis caught it as the harsh wind blew it into his face.

_$100 at the Lions Den_

_Don't call the police..._

The Police door suffered from poundings.

"Sirs, please calm down! Arthur is busy with a homicide right now! Come back later!" The secretary cried.

"FUCK THIS! I AM GOING TO BREAK DOWN THE GODDAMN DOOR"

"SHUT UP!" a korean shouted from the couch he was sitting on.

"I am not going to fucking shut the hall up, bastardo! My fratello is kidnapped, same for those two, and his sorrela is, too!" Romano screamed, pointing at the other brothers in turn. The Korean looked stricken.

"One hundred dollars for each to the lion's den?" he asked, apprehensively.

"For me, but I'm not sure about the other three," Vash replied. Something dark flashed across the Korean's eyes.

"Don't involve the police, they won't be able to help... They couldn't help my brothers and sister..." The six searchers' eyes narrowed.

"Go on, amigo..." The Korean sighed as Antonio pushed.

"I hav- had an older brother, older by just a few seconds, a younger brother by three years, and a younger sister by two," he began. "Each one was kidnapped for one hundred dollars each to 'the lions den'. I went to the police immediately. They had me drop the money off and they tried to catch the culprit and take my family back for me... Five days later, we found my family... Murdered out on my porch steps." The six looked at the Korean with wide eyes. "I suggest finding them yourselves."

"Thanks, dude," Alfred muttered, though he didn't look thankful at all.

"If we're finding them ourselves, we need to find the culprits," Vash muttered to nobody in particular.

"OI! Useless!" Lovino shouted, pointing at the secretary, who was sneaking off. "help us out here!"

"S-sorry, sir, b-but, I'm taking b-break. A-um," The elderly woman looked around before spotting her scape-goat, a Hungarian woman who was taking her shift, "Oh! Ask Elizaveta! I'm sure she'd be better!" Gilbert cringed at the name, but the previous woman had already scampered off. The Hungarian glared at Gilbert.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, raising a frying pan.

"Well, Liz, you see..."

"Listen, we need a list," Antonio piped up from his place beside Lovino.

"Of?"

"Alfred, Lovino, Gilbert and Vash's younger siblings," Francis replied, pointing to each in turn, "Have been kidnapped by, we assume, the same group who took..."

"Im Yong-Soo," the Korean stated lifelessly before turning to Elizaveta. "The group who took my siblings. They need a list of suspects"

"Oh! Of course!" she shouted, turning to the computer and typing away furiously. "I know Lili, she's the cutest! How could anybody kidnap her?" The Hungarian cried while working. Vash just grumbled. After printing off a sheet, the Hungarian handed it to Vash, since he seemed most mature.

"Thank you," He mumbled quietly, all of them rushing outside to where they weren't cramped and began looking at the suspect list. After a few minutes, Gilbert broke the ice.

"Mein Gott, this can't be happening," the German stated while the others just nodded in agreement.

_Ivan Braginski- Needs money for landlord, Winters, and is already known to be cracked. Previously released from prison for kidnap and murder for similar reasons._

_Natalya _- Ivan's self-proclaimed baby sister and stalker. If Ivan needs money, she'll supply it to him, no matter what._

_Aura Derona- Needs money and is known for being snapped. Previously tried for stalking, murder, kidnapping, and... Murder. Found guilty on every charge._

_Cari Shorks- Needs money. Our of prison for use of drugs and kidnapping._

_Juddson Furry- Needs money. Our of prison for Rape and Murder._

_Jake Corden- Needs money. Out of prison for murder._

_Roderique _- grudge against both Gilbert and Vash(for unknown reasons). Possibly more.(Judges easily). Known for easily angered and recently let out of prison for attempt of murder of m-his ex-wife._

* * *

**... I ran out of countries who could've had a motive and weren't already taken... Then I thought of Roderique. He and Vash always have a competition going on, plus I thought maybe they could be exes or something, and he would also have a grudge against Gilbert, of course, and maybe they, too, could have been exes. Plus, this is Snapped!-ish Austria I'm thinking of. Also, something I should say. By 'Next Time!' I mean within a time span of a few chapters. So, yeah...**

**Also, could you tell I had writers block for most of this chapter?**

_**Review Replies**_

_Painting Politics and__ Poland: Thanks! And yeah, Kinda... I have updated!_

_Ayumi Kudou: __I'm glad_

**_COMING UP(not next time anymore)_**

**_"I want my Big Brother..."_**

**_"Vee, so do I."_**

**_The kidnapped four struggle to stay strong._**

**_"Let us out of here, this instance!"_**

**_And to escape._**

**_"I don't think this is helping much..."_**

**_Or simply wait for help. _**

**_Will they see the sun ever again?_**

**_And the brothers continue on their hunt for their siblings._**

R&R, peas and carrots!


	4. CHAPTER III: Bonding over Brothers

**Aaaaand, I bring ye the next chapt-or! This will be of the missing quad.**

* * *

_Previously-_

_The quad have begun to form a bond._

_"What if they can't find us?"_

_"Then we'll just have to find them."_

_And the searchers have run into "Problems" themselves._

_"Mein Gott, this can't be happening._

* * *

"Skimidy-rinky-dink-a-dink, Skimidy-rinky-do, I love you!" Feli and Lili were in the middle of the room, where it was brightest, doing nursery rhymes to keep their minds off of their situation. Ludwig and Matthew were sitting in the corner watching the two youngest play their games.

"Lili doesn't need this," Matthew chuckled sadly, looking at the happy young girl.

"Nien, she does not... neither does Feli, or you," the German replied sadly. Matthew just chuckled in response.

"You don't, either." They fell silent again as the two in the middle continued their games, going to concentration when they finished the nursery rhymes. The silent two began to doze.

"I want my big brother." Matthew jumped as the small girl climbed onto his lap.

"Vee, so do I," stated the Italian sadly. He got a faraway look in his eyes. Matthew began to tear up. They just _didn't _deserve this! It was silent again, this time being broken by the Canadian.

"Tell us about him." Lili looked up. "Your brother, what's he like?" The girl smiled.

"Big Brother is amazing! He's really strong, and nice, and tries to make sure nobody hurts me! In fact, whoever does, usually gets shot at!" Lili chuckled, while the others just sweat-dropped. "Big Brother's so silly. He tries to be mean, but just can't do it! Even when that French man, Francis," Matthew looked up at that name, "comes over and bothers me! He doesn't like people on our lawn, though, so puts up a whole bunch of signs and shoots at everybody who does come on! Big brother's a really good aim!" The little girl wasn't smiling so big anymore. "I know he'll come for me..." Lili yawned, before promptly falling asleep.

Matthew looked at the Italian. "You got any family stories?"

"Oh, yes! Plenty!" laughed Feli. "Though most Lovi would kill me for telling." The other two chuckled softly. "Well, let's start simple. Mi fratello is known for swearing, I just would like to point out. Okay, so, I was just starting up a resturaunt, trying to find the perfect place, and mi fratello was with me. I found this really nice place, being rented out by a Turkish man. Well, Lovi, mi fratello, knew him from somewhere, and started cussing him out. There was a Greek kid in the house at the time, and the kid walked up to the Turkish man and asked what a 'Goddamn, Motherfucking bastard' was. The Turkish man got mad, and Lovi and I high-tailed it out of there! I feel bad for that poor kids ears, though..." Matthew laughed. "What about you, Luddy?"

Ludwig blinked. He thought of a few stories from when he was younger and Gilbert took care of them, and chose to use one of them, rather than one of his brother's drunken brawls.

"Vell, this is an old story. Vhen I vas little, I vould alvays get sick. I remember one day, it was terrible. It's actually the earliest I remember, due to the sickness wiping away my prior memories. He was the one always taking care of me. That day, he never once left my side, unless to get me something I needed. He vas a very protective bruder." Feli smiled. Ludwig had distant eyes. He shook his head of deppressing thoughts and looked at Matthew. "Vhat do you have to share?"

"Eh? Oh. To start it off, I guess I should say that my brother has a hero complex, which always get's him into trouble. The story I'm about to tell was the most comical of the times. We were still in higschool, and he was dating this jerk called Arthur. Now that I think about it, he is the annoying police man who visits my bar often..." Matthew grumbled something inaudilbe before continuing. "Anyways, Arthur loved to go out to sea on boats, even though he couldn't swim. One day, his boat had a leak in it. Me and my brother, Alfred, were on the shore, talking, when Al saw Arthur out on sea. At first, he was happy, but then he saw the ship sinking and heard Arthur shouting for some git to come help him. Alfred jumped in the water and floundered over there. As soon as he got to Arthur, he started panicking because he couldn't swim either... I had to walk out there and point out to the two of them that they were still in shallow water." Ludwig smirked and Feli covered up his laugh, as to not wake the slumbering child in Matthew's arms.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise filled the room and a tall shadow appeared as light streamed through a doorway.

"Food." A voice hissed around the cloth covering his mouth. A plate of... Something landed on the ground. The door shut. It took them a minute to realize that their chance of escape had just been missed. Ludwig fumed and marched up to the door, kicking it and shouting.

"Let us out of here, this instance!" His booming voice rang through the room, waking Lili.

"I don't think that's helping..." Matthew glared and Ludwig piped down, sitting back down dejectedly and looking at the food... If you could call it that. It was some sort of burnt pastry, with nasty water to the side. He passed it to Feli, who passed it to Lili, who passed it to Matthew. Matthew split it into four peices. "This is all the food we got. Might as ehll get used to it," he explained, handing the paeices out. The others shuddered, mumbling stuff under their breaths, but saw the logic in this statement and ate anyways...

* * *

**I'm dreadfully sorry for the short chapter. At least, I think it's short. Also, I know, the food makes it look like Iggybrows did it. I would like to say that the list of suspects WILL be growing, so keep an eye out for anything that could point to anybody other than the previously mentioned list~~ Speaking of which, **

**Review Replies!**

**Painting Politics and Poland: **Well, If you couldn't tell in the last chapter, I'm sure you could in this one... -_-''' And those people? You shall see, you shall see, in the next chapter... Fine, I'll give you a hint. One genderbent and all 2p. Which ones, however, You shall have to wait!

**Anime Apprentice: **Lol, so true. That is, if they can find them~

**Ayumi Kudou: Th**anks! I'm glad!

_Comining Up!_

"Excuse me, Mr. Braginsky, but a group of people are outside to question you."

The hunt has begun.

"Natalya, don't hurt them!"

the searchers face many problems along the way.

"Hey! Don't talk to the hero like that!"

And many stubborn suspects.

"I will not hesitate to shoot this gun if I don't get what I want to know."

Speaking of which, the list continues to grow.

"I vant to know vhere the hell my brother is! Is that to much to ask?"

As many feelings of despair build up inside.

"Bastardo! Help us out here!"

And hopelessness fills them.

All the while, the missing quad continue hoping for a saviour.

Or making their own.

**This 'coming up' will be spanning over multiple chapters, probably... R&R, please!**


	5. CHAPTER IV: Cousins and the House

**Here is the newest instalment of "Bonds of Desperation (the things we do for our siblings)"! -w- Also, things are beggining to pick up pace a little bit and I'll probably a) take longer in updating{T.T} and b) make more chapters about the searchers than the missing quad. Speaking of them, this will be of the searchers. -w- I don't own.**

* * *

_Prevously:_

_The searchers have the original list of suspects._

_"Mein Gott, this can't be happening..."_

_And the missing quad have formed a bond over stories._

_"I know my big brother will come for me..."_

* * *

Gilbert's hands tremebled as he eyed the first name on the page. He knew Ivan from past experiences, and wasn't surprised his name was on there. He was scared, though. Scared for his brother.

"Well... I guess we'll just have to question them..." Lovino murmured fearfully. He would suck it up, though. As long as he could rescue his brother, what he felt didn't matter.

"Might as well start from the top," Alfred suggested. He, too, knew Ivan. He, too, knew what ivan could, and would, do if their brothers were in 'his care'. Vash just grunted as the other two looked on in pitying silence. The left the station and started walking, once again lost in their own thoughts. All the thoughts were basically the same, though. '_What if we don't reach them in time?_

Lost in thought, Lovino didn't notice the girl until he ran into her.

"Oh, excuse m-" the girl was cut off as she saw the nearly identical, yet male, face scowling up at her. "Wait... One of the Vargas twins! I haven't seen either of you two in years! Which one are you? Wait, let me guess, you're Lovi, huh?" Lovino nodded, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. "Oh, you probably don't remember me. I'm your older cousin. I haven't seen you in so long, ever since that Franny woman vanished!" While the others watched in mild interest, Lovino's eyes widened. This was his cousin!

"Ah, yes, I remember now. Well, good bye. I have work to do." The girl nodded. "Let's go," Lovino ordered.

"So, was she really your cousin?" Antonio asked, striking conversation on their way. "I've never met her before."

"Sadly, yes..." Lovino sighed. "I haven't seen her since before I moved to America, when I was four. And there was good reason, too. I remember it clearly, now that it's been brought up." He sighed, but continued, "One day, me and Feli were out playing, when a French woman, Franny, came and started being cruel to us. My cousin came and got told her to go away, and she did. My cousin then told us that Franny wasn't going to be coming and bothering us again. I thought nothing of it..." Lovino sighed again. "The next day, she, as in my cousin, came over and made pasta for us all... The pasta had a metallic taste to it. I asked her about it and she said it was her 'special ingredient', with a smirk. My nonno paled, but continued eating, going silent. The next day, Franny was reported missing. Nonno said we were moving. I didn't want to, and bit my lip in surprise. I drew blood and," He took a deep breath," and tasted my cousins' 'special ingredient'. Luckily, she wouldn't do anything to harm her family." Everybody gulped. After a moment of silence, Lovino turned to Vash. "I don't think Aura Derona did it, though we should still keep an eye on her.

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

"... My cousin wouldn't hurt her family... And I just remembered her name." They stared at Lovino wide-eyed, continuing on their way.

After passing through many different neighborhoods, they came one house inparticular. It was a large house, that practicaly screamed 'creep'. It was all white, but the paint was chipping horribly. The iron, spiked gated were rusting. Most of the windows were broken and boarded up.

"Um, Alfred... Gilbert... How do you know this is where Ivan lives?"

"I don't. This is just where he lived back in highschool." Gilbert murmured avoiding eye contact.

"You've had a run-in with him, too?" Alfred asked, looking over at the nervous albino. "This is where he lived all throughout elementary and middle school." On the gate, there were vines. Under the vines was the only piece of modern technology visible. It was some sort of intercom. Gilbert pushed a red button on it.

"Hello, this is the Braginsky household. If you are a certain Belarusian, Master Ivan is not home," a nervous voiced spoke up.

"Dude, Toris, you're still here?" Alfred asked, holding the button.

"A-Al? What do you want? You know Master Ivan would jump at the chance to punch your face in!" The voice lowered to an urgent whisper. Vash held the button his time.

"There are six of us out here. We need to question your 'Master' to find our siblings."

"O-oh, of course! I-I'll go inform him of your arrival!" The voice scurried of, mumbling about losing his teeth, when another voice popped up.

"I'll let you in." and the intercom turned off. It was silent for the searchers...

* * *

A man scurried through the large halls of the Braginsky household. He had shoulder-length, brown hair and wide, fearfull eyes. He was Toris. Finally, at the end of a winding hallway, he came to a large door. Toris hesitantly knocked.

"Come in~" a voice sang, Russian accent thick. Slowly, Toris creaked the door open to see a man by the window. There was no light, so it was hard to take in any features other than the pink scarf.

"Excuse me, Mr. Braginsky, but there is a group outside to question you..."

"Of course. Thank you, Toris. And please, make our guests comtrable." Toris nodded and scurried off.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is both short and late, but it was just the best place to cut off, or else it would've been far to long, and I have two very bad symptoms for a Fanfiction author to have. They're called Can't Remember Crap and Writers Block...*shudders*.**

**Review Replies!**

**Ayumi Kudou: **I'm glad, 'cause this is going to have a LOT of suspense~

**Indianwolfhelper: **Yay! I need a sherlock~ That is true, though...

**CaffienatedKitty: **Hmm, It could be, it could be~ And it was meant to~

**Painting Politics and Poland: **Heheh, yeah... Would you believe it if Matty's story was actually happened? I made a oneshot of the it... And neithor do I^-^'''. I just know that they're different from their normal counter-parts(as in, oppisite. Like yandere!Italy) So, yeah... That reminds me...

***turns to readers* Can I have a list of 2p! names, pretty pretty pweaaase and carrots~~*bats eyelashes*... Yeah, I made the list before I knew that the fandom had thought up common names...**

**Comin Up!**

**The questioning starts...**

"Natalya, don't hurt them!"

**The suspects aren't making the searchers' jobs easy...**

"Hey! Don't talk to the hero like that!"

**They begin to be rash...**

"I will not hesitate to shoot this gun if I don't get what I want to know."

**Some leave the list, while more are added...**

"I vant to know vhere the hell my brother is! Is that to much to ask?"

**Despair seems to be drowning them...**

"Bastardo! Help us out here!"

**And hopelessness is all that's left...**

All the while, the missing quad continue hoping for a saviour.

...**Or making their own...**

**Once again, this will span over multiple chapters...**


End file.
